Body surface mapping (BSM) is well known art in electrocardiography. BSM involves recording electrocardiograms from several locations on the body surface. The principle of body surface mapping is to obtain the heart's electrical activity in a spatially comprehensive manner as possible.
Electrocardiographic mapping (ECM) is a technology that is used to determine heart electrical data from non-invasively measured body surface electrical signals, such as measured from BSM or other non-invasive electrical sensors. The resulting heart electrical data can be utilized to generate an output, such as a graphical map of heart electrical activity.